love and battle between the bands
by p3achydrag0n
Summary: hinamori moved to new york reluctantly and hitsugaya stayed at cali but what will happen in wen they see each other unexpectedly in 2 years with their own bands?
1. goodbye for now

here is a hitsuhina fanfic!! yay!! got idea off of this weird dream i had...O.o lol and also from listening to the song remembering sunday by all time low. here's the song: enjoy!

disclaimer: dont own bleach at all

* * *

**Chapter 1- Goodbye for now...**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were a couple that got together because of their caring love for each other when they were 15. They've always liked each other before just that they were both really shy around each other. They were inseparable for a year. But one day right on their one year anniversary, she got a letter to go to New York to study music with their elite program. She auditioned for it a few months ago but signed up for the California program which was where she was currently. The New York program was the best and their was going to be dorms set for her and the whole thing was paid off. On that same day, her parents found out that they were being transferred to there as well for their work. Her mother to check out art galleries there and write reviews for them since she was quite a good critical reviewer. Her father was to work in the Empire State building. Her parents couldn't deny the offers so they took upon it. Hinamori was really sad because she would be leaving Hitsugaya and her friends here. She held in her tears though and told her parents that she was going to go stay with Hitsugaya for the night and promise she wouldn't do anything. Her parents agreed to let her go.

She ran all the way to Hitsugaya's house from her anger of leaving. When she rang the doorbell she closed her eyes and as Hitsugaya opened the door. She started crying onto him.

"Hinamori?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Hitsugaya…I'm moving to New York." Hinamori managed in between her sobbing.

"What?! When?"

"Tomorrow morning…" Hinamori said crying harder.

"What the hell!! Tomorrow?!" Histugaya asked very shocked.

"Yes! Dammit! Hitsugaya I don't wanna leave you!"

Hitsugaya was indeed very shocked and upset but he didn't want to show that to Hinamori. He brought her in and put her on the couch by him so he just hugged him. Good thing he lived alone. So they spent their one year anniversary together like that not in the way they would have ever imagined it to be at all. Soon Hinamori fell asleep in Hitsugaya's arms from crying so much. Shortly afterwards, Hitsugaya kissed her softly and fell asleep as well from all the thinking he did.

The next morning, Hinamori woke up and found Hitsugaya's arm around her. She smiled for a second then she remembered she had to leave and started to become sad and cried softly. She wrote him a letter not wanting to wake him up.

_Dear Hitsugaya, _

_I left right after I woke up because I remembered I just…had to leave…so you don't need to look for me. I really do wish I could stay here with you forever and I can't believe this is happening to us. But don't worry about me, move on but please never forget me. I know I will always remember especially when I sing because I'll be singing for you. I'll never forget you and one day, we'll meet again. I love you._

_Love,_

_ Hinamori Momo 3_

She put the letter down onto the table in front of him and put his name ontop, then she left, crying softly.

Hitsugaya woke up and didn't feel Hinamori around his arms. He saw the letter instead and read it. Tears started rolling down his face(hehe got that off of guardian angel).

Hinamori got on the airplane crying softly too as she watched the plane ascend and fly off to New York.

_I love you too.  
_

* * *

hope y'all enjoyed! hahah its not gonna be that serious seeming course its gotta have humor! ahaha mostly romance cuz i just love those o wells REVIEW pls!!_  
_


	2. reunion!

WARNINGS: OOCness for sure

Pairings are- HitsuHina (course!), IchiRuki, IshiOri, RenjixOC, OCxOC

Course HitsuHina is main the others are minor like they'll be mentioned a bit but not like a lot really.

Love and Battle of the Bands- regular, for talking or narrating

**Love and Battle of the Bands**-lead/one person singing

_Love and Battle of the Bands- _phone ringing/ringtone or thoughts/backup vocals

_**Love and Battle of the Bands-**_all vocals singing

I freaking hate the band names to heads up I might change them but here they are for now and **IF YOU HAVE A BAND NAME SUGGESTION PLEASE LET ME KNOW**. Thx!

**Falling Silence**

Hinamori: rhythm guitar/lead vocals

Rukia: drums

(OC) Chiasa: lead guitar

(OC) Aika: bass/backup vocals

Orihime: keyboard/piano/backup vocals

**Death and Back**

Hitsugaya: drums/lead vocals

Ichigo: rhythm guitar/backup vocals

Renji: lead guitar

(OC) Tatsuia: bass/backup vocals

Ishida: keyboard

**OCs:**

Chiasa- dark purple hair with sideswept bangs that is very layered and gray eyes, totally in for risks and crazy and wild around her friends, seems totally quiet and shy to strangers, does not like to make sense, can be quite sensitive, a tough girl that can get guys to be afraid of, skater and surfer style

Aika- midback length black hair with pink lowlights and short bangs on one side, girly, energetic to everyone, can be emotional sometimes though, can be strong though she seems like a girl that is scared of her nail breaking, preppy style

Tatsuia- black spikyish hair, quite patient even though he doesn't seem like it, somewhat loud, a guy that's totally easy to talk to, defensive of people close to him, skater style, he's pretty forgetful though and quite lazy most of the time

_Thankies LOTS to those that reviewed:_

_Merciless Ruby: I know!! Hahahaha Hmm but you'll see in this chap hehehehe thanks for your review!!_

_Paranoia Stricken: hahaha me neither more of a story alerter haha anyways thx for your review!!_

_Shuriken-thrower: Yeah it was esp in my dream…ahem thx for the review!_

_Thanks to those that favorited and alerted too!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Paramore or Barlowgirl._

* * *

Chapter 2- Reunion!

2 years later…

Momo was with her band, Falling Silence, practicing.

**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..**

_**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**_

**It's not faith if**, _**if you use your eyes  
**_**Oh why**

**Get it right this time **_(this time)_**  
**_**Let's leave this all behind  
**_**Oh why-**

Momo's cell began to ring…

_Who are you to tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you ,Who are you  
I don't need to listen  
to the list of things I should do  
I won't try - I won't try  
You don't define me, you don't define me  
_

"Sigh, I wonder what could be so important that we hafta be interrupted during our practice…" "Hello?"

"Hey Momo? Get your butt down here ASAP because we have a guest here from another band that you will need to work with."

"Yeah ok, Yoruichi."

Momo hung up and told the girls that they could leave because she had to meet a member of the band that they would be working with for quite a while. She ran down the stairs and tripped on the last one right in front of…the band leader of Death and Back.

"Um are you ok?" The dude said, his voice sounding very familiar to Momo.

Urahara and Yoruichi chuckled at this scene in front of them. (Urahara is the manager of the dude's band and Yoruichi is the manager of the girl's band.)

"Oh yea I'm fine.." Momo said as she looked up.

Momo was shocked as she saw the familiar white hair and teal eyes she loved. Hitsugaya was surprised too. He didn't expect to see Momo at all and especially the fact that he was going to be working with her and also the part about her being in a rock band.

"T-Toushiro?"_  
_

"H-H-Hinamori?"

"Wow it's been such a long time Shiro chan…"

We're here to interrupt….

"So you both know each other already?"

"Yeah…" Hitsugaya answered quietly.

Silence….

"Well! Now let's get cracking!" Urahara said breaking the ice/silence.

"So we're gonna leave you two in the recording room to talk for a bit."

With that Yoruichi and Urahara left. Hitsugaya and Hinamori just stood there for awhile due to shock of seeing each other again like this.

"So Hitsugaya when did you start your band?" Hinamori said quite awkwardly.

"Uh right after well…"

"Well?"

"right after you left…" Hitsugaya whispered out sounding a little pained.

"Oh." Hinamori never imagined their reunion to be like this.

"So how bout you?"

"Few months after I got here. So should we start discussing?"

"Sure."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori sang a duet together which really broke the ice because they started talking to each other and catching up about the past 2 years though they had an awkward time singing with each other in the beginning. They were trying out the instruments with their voices as they talked again like old times. Then all of the sudden Urahara and Yoruichi walked in with a serious face that meant business.

"You two need to perform today in 5 hours because one of the bands that was supposed to perform today is sick so both of you and your bands will perform today in five hours. We've already called them to come and they're heading over right now."

* * *

done ok gotta sleep before parents ground me from comp review pls!! hope ya enjoyed! 


	3. first concert together

I changed the name for the dude's band into Spineless Death, thanks freakaga1n!!

Oh and even though the band name(s) may seem metalish, they won't completely be singing metal, they'll be singing a lotta different stuff.

**Reviews…**

Ai- bleach: why thank you!

Shuriken-thrower: haha I did! lol thx!! Rite bak at ya!

Freakaga1n: oo nice names yes I decided to mix in one of them THANK YOU!!! Haha I like sum metal more of a just rock n punk lol

Merciless Ruby: totally it is! Lol I hope so too! Thx!

Cherryblossom hime: yea I will! Thx!!

The song in this chapter is

Remembering Sunday by All Time Low feat. Juliet Simms AND Brighter by Paramore

Love and Battle of the Bands- regular, for talking or narrating

**Love and Battle of the Bands**-lead/one person singing

_Love and Battle of the Bands- _phone ringing/ringtone or thoughts/backup vocals/recap

_**Love and Battle of the Bands-**_all vocals singing

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Paramore, and All Time Low also I don't own these vids, just posting them up so you can listen to the song while reading this chap.

* * *

_RECAP:_

"_You two need to perform today in 5 hours because one of the bands that was supposed to perform today is sick so both of you and your bands will perform today in five hours. We've already called them to come and they're heading over right now." _

_END RECAP_

* * *

**Chapter 3- First Concert Together **

"What?!"

"In 5 freakin hours?! Dayum!"

"Yes, I suggest you both start now. Me and Urahara already told the others where to meet you guys."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya stood there looking confused and shocked.

"It means go now."

"Oh."

"Right."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya ran off to the studio to find a song and rehearse. Hitsugaya pulled out a song that he did right after Hinamori left 2 years ago.

"How about this song?"

Hinamori looked at the song and read it carefully. A tear rolled down her face though it was barely noticeable, Hitsugaya noticed it. He wiped the tear from her.

"I'm so sorry Shiro chan…" Hinamori looked at him sadly and guiltily.

"It's not your fault, I mean now we see each other again." Hitsugaya said soothingly. 'I'm surprised she didn't cry; only teared. She's gotten a lot less emotional and sensitive now and also stronger.'

"Yeah that's true." Hinamori said with a small smile.

In came Falling Silence's and Spineless Death's band members. Falling Silence was eyeing Spineless Death and same goes the other way.

"Um…how bout a quick intro of each other so we know each others names and shit since we're gonna be working together. Oh and I'm Hinamori Momo."

"Ok, I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as he stuck up his hand.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Abarai Renji."

"Hi, I'm Orihime!"

"Uuryu(is that spelled rite?) Ishida."

"Moon Aika."

"Chiasa Nai."

"Tatsuia."

"Okay so our band will have Hinamori as a guest singing for our song is that alright?"

"Yeah that's cool, so we're just gonna sing one of our songs right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay we're gonna pick a song while you practice with Spineless Death, ok Hina?"

"Sure!"

Hinamori went off with Spineless Death to learn and rehearse the song with them. While Falling Silence was trying to find a song. Hinamori was rehearsing and got it just right with Spineless Death and after 3 hours, she went to practice with her band for a bit. An hour before the concert, they got ready, did the sound checks, make up, wardrobe, etc. They were going to be the last and closing act. Since Spineless Death was being gentlemanly, they let Falling Silence go first.

**Brighter**  
**So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone**

_**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.  
**_  
**Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.  
**  
_**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**_

_**If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?**_  
**And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.  
**  
_**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**_

**I'll wave goodbye**_(You shine bright)_**  
Watching you shine bright **_(You shine bright)_  
**I'll wave goodbye tonight**_(You shine bright)_

Everyone was cheering and applauding loudly. Everyone in Falling Silence except for Hinamori got offstage. Hinamori stayed on as the guys got on too. Once the guys got on, the girls started going crazy, cheering, clapping, and screaming. Then they began to perform.

(For this song, Hitsugaya's singing is **bold**, Hinamori's singing is_italicized_, Hitsugaya and his band's singing are _**bold and italicized.**_)

**Remembering Sunday**

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**

**Starting making his way past 2 in the morning**

**He hasn't been sober for days**

**Leaning now into the breeze**

**Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**

**They had breakfast together**

**But two eggs don't last**

**Like the feeling of what he needs**

**Now this place is familiar to him**

**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**

**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**

**Left him dying to get in**

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother,**_

_**But have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm going to ask her to marry me**_

**Even though she doesn't believe in love,**

**He's determined to call her bluff**

**Who could deny these butterflies?**

**They're filling his gut**

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**

**He pleads though he tries**

**But he's only denied**

**Now he's dying to get inside**

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother,**_

_**But have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm going to ask her to marry me**_

**The neighbors said she moved away**

**Funny how it rained all day**

**I didn't think much of it then**

**But it's starting to all make sense**

**Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds**

**Are following me in my desperate endeavor**

**To find my whoever, whoever she may be**

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is just_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_So many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head_

**I guess I'll go home now**

**I guess I'll go home now**

**I guess I'll go home now**

**I guess I'll go home **

When they finished, there was a roar of applause and cheering (for the whole show though not only their performance.) They got offstage.

Backstage…

"DAMMIT!! Everyone STAY BEHIND ME OR I'll KILL YOU!!"

"Listen to Kenny!!"

Mobs of people wanted to take pictures and get the autographs with Falling Silence and Spineless Death (hehe cuz of Hitsu…LOL) A whole mess of girls started to flirt with him as they tried to get an autograph of him, and when he took pictures they tried like to kiss him and everything but he would just tell them to back off or else they wouldn't get the picture. All the girls would then back off for they fear they might not get the picture and because of Kenpachi giving them an evil looking look. Falling Silence was getting a lot of people trying to get their autographs and pictures as well. They were both mobbed. After 2 hours, both bands decided to close up and leave so they could rest before tomorrow.

"So Hinamori do you wanna hang out for a bit and catch up some more?"

"Are you asking me out, Hitsugaya?"

"I could be."

"Yeah, I would love to go out with you at 11p.m."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE THX FOR READING! 


	4. dates, sleepovers, confessions?

Love and Battle of the Bands- regular, for talking or narrating

**Love and Battle of the Bands**-lead/one person singing

_Love and Battle of the Bands- _phone ringing/ringtone or thoughts/backup vocals/recap

_**Love and Battle of the Bands-**_all vocals singing

**Reviews:**

**freakaga1n: yea!! It was an awesum suggestion! No prob actually I should be the one saying thanks again since it was your idea lol **

**ai-bleach: lol thx ill keep that in mind**

**Merciless Ruby: haha yes they are lol haha oreos omg I luved them bak then wen I could eat chocolate…sad lol w/e thx!! **

**shuriken-thrower: thx!**

**cherryblossom hime- haha yea well ill do my best for that, trying not to rush into things thx!**

**deardesolate- hehe that's wat I thot too…lol rite on! Yeaya!! All time low totally is awesum yes paramore is my fav! ) ooo cant wait til warped! Anywho thx!! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bleach at all.**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Backstage…_

"_DAMMIT!! Everyone STAY BEHIND ME OR I'll KILL YOU!!" _

"_Listen to Kenny!!" _

_Mobs of people wanted to take pictures and get the autographs with Falling Silence and Spineless Death (hehe cuz of Hitsu…LOL) A whole mess of girls started to flirt with him as they tried to get an autograph of him, and when he took pictures they tried like to kiss him and everything but he would just tell them to back off or else they wouldn't get the picture. All the girls would then back off for they fear they might not get the picture and because of Kenpachi giving them an evil looking look. Falling Silence was getting a lot of people trying to get their autographs and pictures as well. They were both mobbed. After 2 hours, both bands decided to close up and leave so they could rest before tomorrow._

"_So Hinamori do you wanna hang out for a bit and catch up some more?" _

"_Are you asking me out, Hitsugaya?" _

"_I could be."_

"_Yeah, I would love to go out with you at 11p.m."_

_END OF RECAP_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dates, Sleepovers, Confessions?**

"So how have you been these past couple years?" Hinamori said while sharing a delicious crepe with Hitsugaya. There were still a lot of people out on the streets at 11:30pm.

"Ehh, band making and practicing. Thinking of you." He mumbled out the last part.

"Mmm." Hinamori said smiling because she heard the last part and the crepe was delicious.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat there sharing the crepe enjoying the silence between them.

"Um Hinamori? I have to ask you something…" Hitsugaya said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Well since you've been gone…I've had such a hard time and all so I was wondering if you would like to…um bemygirlfriendagain." Hitsugaya said with great difficulty and rushing out the last part.

Hinamori chuckled at him since he was like that when he asked her the first time. "Of course, I never forgot you. I was always thinking that you were right there still with me." Hinamori was really happy.

So after they finished the crepe, they went out a bit to take a walk in the city. Hinamori toured Hitsugaya around since he was from California and all. It was different there for some things. Then at around 3am, they headed back to Hinamori's apartment.

"Hitsugaya, where do you live?" Hinamori said curiously since he never said where since he was there with her.

"Right next to you." Hitsugaya said with a smile.

Hinamori was so happy so she leaned against him and intertwined her fingers with his hand held by her. When they got home, Hitsugaya kissed her just like before. She was so happy about the day that she thought she would burst from it.

The next day…

They were rehearsing with both bands and already Hitsugaya and Hinamori observed who had a liking to whom. It was Rukia and Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida, Renji and Aika, and Chiasa and Tatsuia. Rukia and Ichigo were arguing their asses off at each other. Orihime and Ishida were discussing about the piano and how to play things. Orihime, then, offered Ishida her "delicious" food. Ishida refused politely though looking a bit green at the sight. Hinamori got a good laugh off of that. Renji was picking on Aika. After a few moments she twisted his arm and got him screaming like a girl, even Hitsugaya laughed at that one along with Hinamori. Chiasa was arguing with Tatsuia whether bass or electric guitars were better. She was siding with the electric guitar, and Tatsuia was siding with the basses. Finally Hinamori and Hitsugaya decided to step in.

"Ahem," was all Hitsugaya said to get their attentions. Hinamori sweatdropped, 'Wow he still is intimidating to others…'

They all stared at him expecting him to give them instructions since he called for their attentions. Hitsugaya shook his head and then turned it to stare at Hinamori. Everyone else followed in suit staring at Hinamori. Hinamori sweatdropped again, 'This is REALLY creepy, everyone staring at you expecting something to happen and they're all QUIET?!'

"Um…We need to practice in our own bands now…"Hinamori said feeling awkward since they were all staring at her.

"Oh yea of course," and they all walked off to their two separate bands to rehearse.

After practice…

"Hey Momo-chan! Can we come to your apartment to sleepover?" Chiasa asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure! That'd be awesum!" Hinamori said just as happily.

"Great, now I'll tell the other girls." Chiasa said running off to find Rukia, Orihime, and Aika to tell them.

……….

They arrived by Momo's apartment to see her making out with Hitsugaya on the couch. They all stood there like good friends and said, "Oh My Gawd." All their jaws dropped and Hinamori and Hitsugaya realized that they were there. They both turned RED (I mean who wouldn't after they have just been caught making out?...).

"Um, I'll go. Talk to you later Momo." Hitsugaya said leaving the apartment.

"Bye." Hinamori could only manage to say through her embarrassment.

Just as the door closed….

"Oooo Momo's in loooove with the guy from our rival band." Aika said teasing her.

"Is that the guy you were talking about? I mean I never really thought it was him." Rukia said a bit confused.

"Well it's a good thing I called for this sleepover." Chiasa mumbled.

"Well they did seem so close to each other like they already knew each other from before by the way they act and talk to each other." Orihime pointed out matter of factly.

"True." Rukia and Aika said after they thought about it for a bit.

Hinamori just sat there still red.

"Oh!! Let's play Truth or dare!" Aika squealed in joy.

"Oh gawd…" Rukia groaned.

"Sure!" Orihime said happily.

"Of course…"Chiasa said in a sly tone.

Hinamori just sighed. 'Oh no this is gonna be so agonizing…Oh wait it already is…. groan.'

"So who's first?" Orihime asked.

"Why of course the one who suggested the game…" Hinamori said with a sly smile.

"Ok! Dare!" Aika said happily. They all sweatdropped thinking that she would have been upset she was first. She seemed to be the exact opposite apparently.

"I dare you to go kiss the guy you have a crush on tomorrow." Rukia said suddenly. Aika turned red and squeaked out, "Ok."

"You're next Rukia!" Chiasa said smiling like an idiot.

"Uh um well how about Hinamori?" Rukia was desperately trying to not get picked.

"She's next." Chiasa said with a glint in her eye.

"Fine, truth." Rukia said finally giving in.

"So who do you Rukia have a crush on?"

"I…," Rukia's throat became dry, "it's…Ichigo."

"I knew it!" Aika shouted, jumping up and pointing at Rukia.

"Did she eat too much candy or something?"

"She's just overexcited again."

"Oh makes sense."

"Its's your turn now Hinamori!"

"Ugh don't remind me." Hinamori mumbled out.

"Hinamori truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Hitsugaya?" Orihime was curious at this since she asked.

Silence.

"I do…I never got over him since we left and when I was going out with Kira, I could only think of Hitsugaya. It felt like I was cheating on him…And there's more but it's just too much to say."

"Wow." Orihime managed to say something but everyone was just silent.

"Well anyways, Orihime you're next!"

"Truth then!"

"Well…who do you like in Spineless Death?" Hinamori asked while smirking.

"It's Ishida." Orihime said turning a bit pink.

"Ooooohh."

"Well Chiasa it's your turn!" Orihime said enthusiastically while Aika and Rukia were smirking like crazy with the evil glint in their eye.

Gulp. "O- okay, truth," Chiasa was a bit scared.

"Soooo who do ya have a crush on and why?"

"Weeelll….it's Tatsuia…because he's so nice to me and he's," Chiasa had a trouble saying this, "hot."

The girls doubled with laughter and began to take out the fighting video games and battle each other since they all got bored of truth or dare. They all enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

last part sucked shit i ran out anywho pls review! ) 


	5. CD cover competition

sorry for not updating for awhile! i've been awfully busy hehe sorry! and i have been trying to upload this yesterday but it didn't work so i was pretty annoyed with that BUT IT WORKED! as you've noticed thats why you're reading this DUH! ok anywho

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!

cherryblossom hime, shuriken-thrower, freakaga1n, CallMeNicole, momohitsugaya, Megomi, Iloveanime9493

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 5- CD Cover Competition

"Okay so today we're going to make the covers and the little booklets of the CDs. So everyone can decide what they want theirs to look like. This will take about a few days to a week," said Hanatarou.

Then Hanatarou left.

"Well how about we make a friendly little competition here? Let's see who has the better idea for making the CD cover and booklet. Whoever wins well…we'll see…" Urahara said mischievously while covering his face with a fan.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and followed Urahara out.

"What are you doing Urahara?" Yoruichi hissed at him.

"Testing their bonds." Urahara said smiling.

Inside the room with the two bands….

"So you guys heard that right? Let's get moving now so we don't lose." Chiasa said while smirking at the guys. Chiasa was pretty competitive for almost anything.

"Uh ok see ya guys later!" Hinamori said as she waved to the guys not knowing what mess they have gotten to themselves into.

Hinamori and the girls all left to work on some ideas for their CD cover, excited. The guys were thinking oh so hardly about their album cover. After all, they didn't want lose to the girls at all being so competitive they are.

Hinamori and the girls…

"So what is the idea for the CD cover and the booklet design?" asked Orihime.

"I'm thinking about swirls." Chiasa said.

"I'm thinking black and white." Rukia said with a scheming smile.

"I'm thinking punkish look." Aika put in.

"I'm thinking of combining the ideas." Hinamori said laughing a bit at everyone's different answer.

"That's it!!" Orihime blurted out.

"What's it?" Rukia, Hinamori, Chiasa, and Aika all asked at the same time.

Orihime sweatdropped. 'How weird…'

"We could combine the ideas together!" Orihime said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!!"

"Great idea!"

"Okay so everyone can put out their ideas for their page on the booklet and they get 2 songs each to do so that's 2 pages for each person and for the last 2, we'll have two people work on one page and three for the other." Orihime said logically.

"Okay!" All the girls agreed.

"For the cover we should have our pictures on it." Hinamori suggested.

"We should make it scrapbooked maybe?" Rukia suggested.

"Yeah and we could have each of us doing something different." Orihime put in.

"We are soooo gonna beat the guys!" Aika cheered gleefully.

"Course we will! The guys don't stand a chance against us!" Chiasa said loudly full of confidence.

Now with the guys…

"I do NOT want to lose to those girls." Renji said right after the girls left the room.

"Me neither so let's think of a plan to beat the girls!" Tatsuia cried showing his prideful competitive side.

"Yeah!" cried out Ichigo.

"Aren't you three taking this a bit too seriously and foolishly?" questioned Ishida.

"Whatever no big deal," said Hitsugaya in an emotionless tone.

"To you!" Tatsuia yelled out jabbing a finger out at Hitsugaya who was just sitting there staring at Tatsuia like he was the stupidest person ever.

Silence… Intense stare. Bored stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Twitch. Stare. Blink. Stare.

"AUGH! You win that time!" Tatsuia screamed out in defeat.

"Hn." Hitsugaya smirked. (Dayum that's so hot I mean AHEM keep on moving.)

"How about we come up with ideas before we waste anymore time." Ishida suggested sounding a bit annoyed.

The guys discuss about their ideas…

"Ok so we all decided?" Ishida asked them all.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began working their idea.

* * *

updates will begin in my Christmas break unless i find more time thx to all reading!! 


	6. Very important Announcement

Dear all readers,

Okay everyone, I know you all will hate me for this….

But,

I must discontinue this story…

_Why?_

I've simply been too busy. Also, I have no ideas or inspiration anymore for this story. I have no idea how to continue it now. All the ideas I had before suddenly ditched me…

_What are you so busy with that you can't continue writing?_

Plenty of things such as:

School testing this month, plus I'm failing math class right now….

Family Issues

My band

Ministries

Friend issues

Those are the main ones I can list out.

_Will I ever see you?_

Probably not. I'm quitting on writing stories. Maybe I'll submit a review but I highly doubt it. I'll still be reading stories though…once in a long while.

That's the bad news.

I have good news, if you can call this good, that is. My good friend, xroyal.momonessx, will be redoing my story. She's going to take the idea of Love and Battle between the Bands and write her idea of it. I know she's been awfully busy and needs to update her stories as well though, so it could take awhile.

Thank you, everyone for all the reviews and encouragements!

Yours Truly,

p3achydrag0n


End file.
